


Любовь умеет ждать

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017
Summary: Глок — мальчик, который дождался
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	Любовь умеет ждать

Ни грамот на стене в кабинете, ни даже кабинета. Последние два дня доктор Глок, кажется, живет между смотровой, операционной и виварием.  
"Доктор" — это от некоторых обитателей вивария. Это они зря — ни попытка подольститься, ни оскорбить не действуют на серого от усталости человечка, который ни дня в своей жизни не был врачом.  
Который в эти дни — нет, не помолодел, но мечется как образец 056А — полугодовалый самец крысы линии Вистар, первый день наблюдений. Задирает нос, нюхает воздух, скрючивает пальцы и пошевеливает ими, затем таки срывает ремешок с руки и, не сразу попадая в карман, пихает туда слишком громко тикающие часы.  
На каждый звонок телефона делает стойку — но не подходит к телефону, а ждет — как доберман-четырехлетка, образец К387, не кидается на решетку, если подойти, а сжимается в углу и делает вид, что его совершенно не интересует ваша рука, тянущаяся к засову.  
Лаборант — 26 лет, условно здоров, через 4 месяца — инцидент с К387, через 5 — помещен под наблюдение, предварительный диагноз "бешенство", через полгода — образец P25 — качает головой.  
— Нет, нет, нет. Пока еще, — Глок качается с носка на пятку, доктор похож — лаборант это видит, собаки это видят, весь искусственный свет лаборатории видит — на влюбленного школьника.  
"Да!" — в ответ на звонок из настоящей больницы. Настоящим врачам тоже бывают нужны не только живые пациенты, но и живые деньги. А что им за дело до пациентов безнадежных?  
На второй звонок Глок отвечает куда суше, почти раздраженно:  
— Да. Альтернативная методика. Для него единственный вариант. И для вас. Что? Вот как... Что ж. Да.  
Трубка захлебывается гудком, а Глок меняет тон на деловой:  
— Операционный стол обычный, все наши затеи по укреплению отменяются. Но может понадобиться дополнительная фиксация. Почти наверняка. Другой сценарий...  
Будущий образец Р25 кивает и среди каракуль в личном блокноте абсолютно нечитаемо выводит "Дала!".  
В кармане у Глока часы отмеривают время до момента, когда некий человек — персона большого богатства и еще большей власти, — станет первым образцом новой серии С.


End file.
